


SFTO EXTRA -Interruptions-

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf omegaverse-mpreg [2]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cockblocking, Coming Untouched, I'm Going to Hell, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Table Sex, alphamew, okaythatsenoughtags, omegagulf, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Now that Mew and Gulf are married it's a bit hard to get intimate with a little girl that wakes up every time they are trying to get down and dirty.so when an opportunity arises, they won't let it go to waste...this is an Extra chapter to my secrets from the omega story, it can be read on its own but I highly recommend you read that first ;)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf omegaverse-mpreg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213
Collections: All





	SFTO EXTRA -Interruptions-

**Author's Note:**

> okay, get ready for some cock-blocking from their sweet little girl! the first extra for this story is a steamy one ;) 
> 
> I had a lot of trouble writing this and just didn't think it would be any good. 
> 
> so I hope you like it! it still came out alright I think 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mew, not here!” Gulf whined. Mew was pushed up against his back while Gulf was cooking dinner. His hands around his hips, caressing his skin under his shirt. Mew kissed a trail down from his neck to his shoulder that made Gulf shiver. The spoon he was holding was shaking in his hand as he lost control of his body when Mew kissed him like that.

“she's asleep now. Just a quickie” Mew whispered in his ear and grinned when Gulf leaned back against him. Mew’s hands wandered up Gulf body and circled the already hardening nipples.

“your smell gives you away and you know I can feel your emotions now.”

Gulf shuddered under Mew's touch and moaned when Mew sucked a dark spot on his neck.

He dropped the spoon and turned the stove of. He turned around in Mew’s grasp and connected their lips.

“Okay, but be fast!” Gulf warned and Mew nodded against his lips. He didn’t know how fast he opened his pants and freed his rock-hard cock. He helped Gulf out of his shirt and pushed him up on the counter. Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck and arched his back into his touch. Mew unzipped Gulf jeans and the moment he pulled them off little footsteps approached the door to the kitchen fast. Gulf yelped and jumped of the counter and didn’t know how fast he could pull his jeans back up and pull his shirt back on. Mew was still a bit startled but when the doorknob turned he put his cock back in his pants quickly and straightened his clothes.

“Hey there baby girl! Are you awake from your afternoon nap?” Gulf said a bit out of breath. He straightened his shirt and walked to the little girl by the door. He pulled her into her arms and walked back over to where Mew was standing by the stove.

“daddy's home!” she chirped and pulled her hands out for Mew to hug her.

“yes yes, I see you just woke up at the right time...” Mew mumbled the last bit under his breath but Gulf heard him and slapped him on the back of his head. He took Emma from Gulf and walked to the couch to play with her, and cool down. Gulf continued cooking still feeling a bit flustered from almost being seen by Emma.

***

“so wet for me already” Mew whispered in Gulfs ear, he kissed the lobe and kissed his way down, sucking and kissing the delicate skin of Gulf’s neck. He could feel his heartbeat thundering loud under his lips. Gulf was writhing underneath him on the bed. Legs spread open widely while Mew was plunging his fingers inside his wet heat.

“Please, Mew. We don’t have much time...” Gulf whined and grinded down on Mew’s fingers. Mew grinned. “patience baby, patience.”

Mew pulled his fingers out after curling them once more against Gulfs sensitive prostate. He watched Gulf arch of the bed and spread eagle on the bed. He held his breath form the erotic view before him and with the slick on his fingers coated his engorged cock and slicked himself up. Gulf gripped Mew's arms and pulled him over him. His lips attacking Mew’s. Soft moans left Gulfs lips between every lick and kiss and Mew lined himself up and steadied himself to push in.

The room filled with soft cries and both men stiffened in the bed. “hmm. She’ll fall asleep... come on, do it” Gulf said and he kissed Mew again. The room was quiet again and Mew lined himself up again. Just as the tip breached Gulfs rim, louder wails filled the room and Mew sighed deep. The baby phone on the nightstand showed a little girl moved around in her bed angrily.

Gulf groaned and Mew pulled away and sat on his heels. His cock rock hard against his stomach and Gulf laid out on the bed just as hard.

“it's your turn, I went last time...” Gulf mumbled at Mew. The crying got louder and Mew didn’t have a choice but to put his boxers back on and just pretend they weren't in the middle of having sex and attend to their trouble maker. Gulf chuckled as he watched Mew grumble under his breath and leave the room to get the little girl. He sighed and turned over on his stomach, he needed to get up too and put on some clothes but his cock still throbbed from their earlier escapade. This had happened way too many times now for it to be a coincidence. Emma was 3 and lively as hell! She was a deep sleeper all the time and slept through the night most of the time but as if the devil whispered to her that they were getting down and dirty, she would wake up. He couldn’t get mad at her though. She was their little angel.

Gulf quickly put his own boxers back on before Mew walked back into the room with a sniffling Emma on his arm. He smiled and pulled her into his arms and Mew slipped in beside them and curled his arms around her too. They couldn’t stay mad at her for long but their blue balls were getting a little painful.

***

Gulf sighed as he was slouched over his assignments, Emma was playing on the floor with a toy train and her little brabbles kept on distracting Gulf as he would coo on how adorable she was. He was tapping his pen on the table and sighed again. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 6. Mew would get home soon. His heart still fluttered when thinking about him. How could he not? They were mates now! The wedding was 9 months back already but he would still smile thinking back on it. They were very much in love with each other. The start may have been a bit unsteady but the love grew every day.

There was a thing though. It was nice and all having a little baby girl waddling through the house and keeping them busy, but that also meant she was awake when they were trying to be intimate. It had been 3 weeks since they properly had sex without Emma interrupting them. Even when they were extra quiet and far away from her room so was able to wake up.

The sound of the door being opened startled them both and they looked up.

“Gulf? Are you home?” the voice from Gulfs mom came from the hall and Emma squealed and stood up on her little legs. She waddled to the door and her grandmother engulfed her in her arms.

“there's my little girl.” she said happily and walked over to Gulf with her.

“How are you doing Gulf?”

Gulf sighed and pointed at his assignments. “busy, but this little distraction is way too adorable.” Gulf chuckled and he squeezed Emma’s little cheek.

“Why don’t I take her with me for dinner, she can eat with me and I will bring her back later. That way you can work without this cute distraction.” Gulf's mom proposed and Gulf wanted to kiss the ground she walked on. “if you want to, that would be great.” He sighed.

“want to eat at grandma’s house, Mya?”

“yea! Grandma's house!” Emma squealed and put her chubby arms around her grandma’s neck.

“that's settled than! Good luck! I'll call when I'll bring her back.” Gulf’s mom chuckled and walked back out the front door with Emma.

“take care! Do you need anything?” Gulf walked after them and waved goodbye to his little girl. He felt guilty for letting her stay with his mother but this was for the best. He actually really needed to work on his assignments. He was almost done with college. These were the last things he needed to do.

“I’ve got everything at home, you go and do some work! Bye-bye!”

Gulf closed the door behind them and went back to the table where his assignments were burning a hole in the table. Better work on this now, Gulf thought.

\----

Mew parked his sleek car in the driveway and stepped out. He cracked his back and sighed. He was tired and frustrated after a day working and people nagging at his head and his balls were almost falling off with their little girl interrupting Gulf and him every. Single. Time. While they were just getting to the good part. His hand wasn’t enough anymore, he needed Gulf! He walked to the door and opened it, the familiar cinnamon apple scent filled his nose and he smiled.

“Baby! I'm home.” Mew said loudly and while he waited for an answer pulled his jacket off. When he didn’t get an answer back, he walked further into the room through the hall to the spacious kitchen.

“Baby? Are you here? Where’s Emma?” Mew asked again and he opened the door to the kitchen, at the table he saw Gulf sloughing over his work. He smiled. Gulf was too focused and hadn't heard Mew come in.

A yelp left his lips when 2 arms wrapped around him and Mew kissed his neck softly before dropping his chin on his shoulder.

“I said hello. Where’s Emma?” Mew grinned.

“you startled me!” Gulf huffed out and sat up. He turned his head and kissed Mew.

“welcome home” Gulf smiled. “Emma’s at my mom's place, she's having dinner there. We can go and order dinner if you want?”

Mew stood back up and looked around, the house was quiet, and that had him grinning widely. He was not going to let this opportunity run by now that they had the house for themselves!

“how long will she be gone?” mew asked as he pushed his fingers through Gulf's hair and massaged his head.

“hmm... an hour or 2 maybe? Why?” Gulf answered and he looked up at Mew and put his pencil down. He suddenly was pulled out of his chair by Mew.

“Mew! What are you doing? I'm busy!” Gulf yelped and gasped when he felt the arousal running through his body from Mew. “no... we can’t.” he whimpered but his body was growing hot under Mew’s touch.

“yes, we can. I'm not going to waste this opportunity now that we have the house alone” Mew leaned in and took Gulfs bottom lip between his teeth and bit down softly. Gulf whined but he also needed this. It had been weeks now and he had missed Mew’s touch so much. Both men on edge and this was finally a moment they had for themselves.

Mew slowly kissed his way down Gulfs chin to his neck. His fingers played with the hem of Gulfs shirt and slid his finger over the hot skin underneath. Gulf moaned and gave Mew more access to his neck.

“hmm... b-but--” Gulf stuttered out but his sentence was cut short when Mew nipped at his Adams apple. He gasped and clutched his fingers in Mew’s hair. Mew pushed him back against the table and pushed all the assignments Gulf had to do to the side. He slipped Gulfs shirt over his head and disposed it somewhere in the room. The cold air against Gulfs naked skin had him shivering. Mew admired the view before him and licked his lips. Gulf was a sight to behold. His lean body with just the right amount of muscled did things to his body. Mew pushed Gulf back on the table until he was laying down on his back with his ass hanging off the edge.

“get ready baby, I'm not going to be soft on you this time. I'm at my limit already...” Mew groaned out and he grinded his hard-covered cock against Gulfs clad ass. Gulf whined and watched Mew through half-lidded eyes. His blood was pumping through his body and his heart hammered against his chest. He was also at his limit and he wanted nothing more than to have Mew inside of him. It had been wat too long and he didn’t know when the next moment would be.

“Please...” Gulf whined and Mew leaned in to roughly kiss Gulfs lip. Teeth clashed and tongues battled. Mew’s hands caressed Gulf chest and played with his nipples. Gulf arched into his touch before his hands slid down to the edge of his pants and pushed them down together with his boxers. Gulf was now completely naked before Mew and his cock bobbed up his stomach. Pre-cum coated the tip already with how hard he was. Mew hummed and kissed his way down over Gulfs stomach to the treat that needed attention. He kissed the tip and savored the loud moans coming from Gulfs mouth. He licked his way down and with his arms pushed Gulfs legs wide open. His pupils dilated as he watched Gulf writhing on the kitchen table. I felt like they were doing something bad and it gave him a thrill. He pushed Gulfs legs wider and took his cock in his mouth as swirled his tongue around the tip, he sucked the shaft inside his mouth and bobbed his head up and down making Gulf whine above him from pleasure. Mew’s hand caressed his way up from Gulfs ankles to his thighs and the inside of his legs. His hands kneaded his ass and parted them. His fingers now running through the crack and circling the rim while he kept sucking his cock. Gulf pushed back against Mew's fingers and Mew could feel his slick run over his fingers. He grinned when he popped his cock out of his mouth and licked his lips.

He pushed to slicked up fingers in and Gulf tightened and gasped. “relax baby.” Mew whispered and kissed Gulfs swollen lips. Gulf moaned when he relaxed and let Mew open him up. Mew opened him up hard and fast until Gulf was a shivering mess on the table. His cock was leaking pre-cum all over his belly and his cheeks were flushed a deep red. Mew pushed three fingers deep inside and curled them against his prostate. When he felt that Gulf was stretched enough, he pulled his soaked fingers out and pushed his pants down under his heavy balls and coated his cock with his slick covered fingers.

“Mew! Yes! Please, I'm so close! Fuck me...” Gulf whined out and opened his legs wider for Mew.

Mew pushed Gulfs legs over his shoulders and Gulf steadied his hands on the edge of the table for what was to come.

“ready baby?”

Gulf only moaned and bit his lip. Mew lined himself up and pushed in hard and seated himself deep inside Gulfs tight channel.

A high-pitched moan had Mew almost coming himself when Gulf tightened even more and streaks of cum covered his chest. Gulf shivered and shuddered as he came hard.

“that's so fucking hot...” Mew whispered and he pulled his cock out to push it back in hard against Gulfs prostate. Gulf gasped as Mew fucked him through his orgasm. The table creaked and moved with every thrust and Gulf was holding on tight to the edge to not get fucked to the other side, Gulfs papers falling on the floor bit both men had different things on their mind now.

“To m-much...” Gulf stuttered out and he threw his head back as Mew only sped up more and pummeled his insides. Mew gripped Gulfs hips tight probably leaving bruises but he didn’t care. He leaned in to take one of Gulfs nipples between his teeth and folded Gulf almost in half. This way he could slam in even deeper and Gulfs back arched off the table when his prostate was pegged over and over again. He could already feel his soft cock harden again and his second orgasm nearing. His eyes teared and his mouth hung open with please coming out like a mantra. His whole body felt like a tight string about to unwind and he could feel Mew swell even bigger inside of him.

Mew was feeling his orgasm burning in the pit of his stomach and he licked the swollen nubs on Gulfs chest one last time before he pulled up and just watched his omega come undone beneath him. He swallowed every moan and slammed deep inside his hot channel until he felt his knot grow at the base of his shaft.

"Ahhmm Mew I'm coming again! Please...” Gulf whimpered against Mew’s lips.

Mew’s grabbed Gulfs neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Every time he pushed in, he aimed against Gulf prostate and he watched how Gulfs hole tightened around his engorged cock. His knot was about to push in and he felt Gulf relax to take him in. His heart swelled just with love for his husband. With a hard thrust, he lodged his knot deep inside Gulf and with a groan came deep inside him. He was happy he could now that Gulf wasn’t in heat. He loved watching his cum ooze out of the red swollen hole. With a loud moan, Gulf came all over his own chest again covering it with his second load. Mew shot load after load deep inside and rode out his orgasm. Gulf shivered from the abuse on his prostate and his cock twitched with oversensitivity. He pulled his fingers from the table edge and felt his muscled relax after the rough manhandling.

Mew pulled out after some time when his knot relaxed and he pulled Gulf up against his chest. He massaged the lower part of Gulfs back and kissed his sweat covered shoulder.

“I should get back to my homework” Gulf whined as he pulled his head back up from Mew’s shoulder.

“uhu...nope.” Mew looked at his watch and smirked. “we’re not done yet; I'm going to use every single minute I have with you, in you...”

“Mew... no. I need to finish this...” Gulf whined and he tried to push Mew away from him. His arms felt like jelly and his actions didn’t have any effect on Mew.

“I'll help you afterwards...” Mew promised and he pulled Gulf into his arms bridal style and walked them up the stairs to the bedroom.

Gulf giggled in his arms and gave himself over. He wasn’t going to deny that he wasn’t just as desperate for Mew. He leaned in and kissed Mew while he pushed the bedroom door open with his foot. Gulf was abruptly disconnected from Mew’s lips when he was thrown onto the bed and a dominant alpha leaned over him.

“Time for round two.”

Let's just say when the call came that Gulfs mom was going to bring Emma back, Mew had dumped his fourth load deep inside of Gulf. Completely drained Mew had bathed Gulf and pulled his clothes back on. He was going to take care of the little girl because Gulf wasn’t able to walk on his own two feet for some time...

**Author's Note:**

> so! hope this was any good ;) 
> 
> there will be more extras added!
> 
> I'm going on vacation next week with very bad connection so the next update will be after I come back!


End file.
